


everything i touch isn't dark enough (choose your own ending)

by aheadfullofdreams89



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Deviant CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sassbot Sixty, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfullofdreams89/pseuds/aheadfullofdreams89
Summary: Hank and his two android partners, Connor and Colin, come to your cafe most every day. You befriend them but Colin, the newer model, has got you curious. He is new to life and made of insecurities. Maybe you can help him settling in and overcome the complexes that were put so very deep into him by his former employer?
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73
Collections: Trash Man Challenge





	1. beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the wonderful #trashman2kchallenge by the lovely @trashmenofmarvel over on tumblr. And who is a better trashman than our favorite bastard Sixty? Who in this story named Colin for different reasons.
> 
> I used the prompt: “You’re gonna regret this. You know that, right?”
> 
> And here’s the catch: this story has two different endings! I planned this out as another dark fic, dealing with the sensitive topic of non-con/ rape (because trashman). For those who don’t want to read stuff like this but still wanna enjoy a sassy android there’s a fluffy ending. Both endings are on a seperate chapter page, there’s nothing to see in this first chapter. You have to follow the link to get to your desired ending. 
> 
> So this is your warning. I hope you enjoy!

(Ever since the successful revolution of Detroit androids had been granted the same rights as humans. Things seemed to quiet down slowly but steadily and androids had been integrated fully into society.)

At the Steamin’ Mugs Café

You wiped the countertop and looked over to the sitting area. It was late already, most people had left. Only few people straying in and out for a late dose of caffeine or a sandwich.

Hank was seated at his usual table with his two android partners. Yes, he had two of those now, the same model too. Both the same prototype RK800, designed to assist the police in their investigations as detectives. They never went into production and those were the only units of that series left and active. And Hank didn’t seem too happy about having two puppys trailing behind him now. Then again, he never seemed happy with anything.

They trio came here most every day now. Hank said that the DPD was too loud and buzzing as of late. With the way the city and the world had changed, crime had risen up and new people and androids were recruited into the police force to compensate.

The precinct was not dimensioned to hold this much personnel and Hank had finally had enough of the constant chattering, phones ringing and people crowding his personal space so he had taken his work station here. Your boss didn’t mind and you sure as hell didn’t either. Hank was a regular since even before you started working here. He came by every day for his fill of fresh coffee because at the DPD it apparently tasted like a monkey had pissed into the coffee pot. Or whatever colorful expression Hank felt like using that day.

One of those additions to the force was Colin, the second and newer RK800 model. You didn’t know the whole story of how those three had met last November, but there had been an underlying tension between him and Hank ever since he showed up with him.

Mind you, Hank was a nice guy with a heart of gold, once he allowed you to peak under that hard exterior. His life had been rough, he had lost his son, crashed his marriage and had been dependent on a bottle of amber liquid for the best part of the last two years.

He knew the downsides better than anything. Stared longer and harder into the abyss than most people would have the strength to. And he still was here, protecting Detroit from the big and not so big bad guys.

Shortly before the revolution he was assigned a new partner who accompanied him wherever he went. Even to the little cafe you worked in.  
Android unit RK800, Connor. The big hunter gone deviant. Cyberlife’s last chance to keep society from falling apart but chose to unleash a whole army of androids to fight for their rights instead.  
Nothing did fall apart. But it changed the world as you knew it.

On top of that Connor was a real cutie. He was perfectly capable of disarming a whole SWAT team with his bare hands and run a perfect parkour across Detroit’s rooftops chasing a criminal. But when it came to dealing with his newfound feelings he had acted more like a little boy, who was insecure to the bones. Or wires. It was endearing to see him struggle sometimes but as time progressed he seemed to find exactly who he wanted to be.  
And that was not someone you wanted to turn against you. Not that you feared he would, no.  
He was efficient, relentless and so very determined. He set his mind to something, you bet he wasn’t gonna stop until he got it.

You caught yourself staring at him from time to time, mindful not to gape openly because honestly: he was kinda handsome. And so polite and forthcoming, almost like a prince out of an old Disney movie. Too good to be true really. Only he did in fact exist.

It didn’t seem as if he were interested in you that way, forming a relationship beyond friendship, but that was okay for you. You could admire from afar. It’s not like you wanted to settle down with every crush you had or something like that. But you wouldn’t have minded finding out just what those nimble fingers were capable of except pulling the trigger and playing with his coin.

Connor would talk to you when Hank was busy, showing genuine interest in you, your life, your opinion and views on the many topics he brought up. He was a curious guy, ambitious in what he did, aiming for perfection. You could only imagine that he made the perfect detective.

Over time, he was glad to call you a friend. You know that if things got rough or you ever needed a helping hand or moral support, you could always count on him, and he could do the same for you. That was worth more than a quick romp with him just because you thought he looked gorgeous.

And then Colin had come into the mix. Oh, Colin was a whole other story.  
At the core he was the exact copy of Connor. His programming, his appearance, his function. But you could tell them apart easily. Much like some twins they were total opposites after both of them had become deviants and you could tell by just looking them in the eyes.

Colin had not been active as long as Connor had. Though he had access to his predecessor’s memories, he could not deal with them in the way Connor did. He simply lacked experience in human interaction. And it showed.

He was awkward around people, crude and snippy. He expected the worst from everyone because he didn’t know any different. He had been subjected to the same AI that had tormented Connor, and had felt its wrath for his predecessor as he disappointed his superiors endlessly.

Of course, Colin had been eyed closely. More threats should he fail too, more at stake regarding the uprise of the androids if he performed poorly, more ramming their expectations down his throat until there was nothing left of his original coding that would give advantage to him becoming deviant too. That had been the plan for the RK800 series all along. Become deviant, gain their trust, get hijacked and destroy the deviants from the inside out.  
The perfect wolf in sheep’s clothing.

Until Connor had taken pity on him, found him, disposed of by the company that had pulled his strings to make him the bad guy. He was repaired and Connor had turned him deviant, giving him a second chance. He would be forever grateful for that. He just had a problem showing it..

The way he was treated by the rest of the world made him somewhat bitter though. Always just being “Connor 2”, the lesser version of the big hero that had saved so many androids and changed the course of history together with Markus and his crew. He was just the ugly little brother that got overlooked easily. That’s when he picked out a different name.

These disappointments resulted in him getting defensive, sarcastic and insulting. People tended to prefer talking to Connor because of Colin’s bad temper. He really was just a ticking time bomb, always on the verge of exploding.

You were nice to him nevertheless and you noticed the changes these past few weeks. How he tried to be on his best behaviour around you, smiling instead of sneering. Maybe he would finally come to settle into his new life.

You didn’t know what he had been put through but in your eyes he deserved happiness as much as the next one.

You watched the group some more, Hank and Connor being engaged in a heated discussion as per usual. Or more like Hank was. He slammed down a folder on the table in front of Connor, who just looked at him with the serenity of someone having had the same discussion for the umpteenth time knowing full well it would result in the same way the other conversations had gone too. He exhaled calmly and you could almost imagine the faint smile on his lips that would drive Hank mad when he was in a mood.

Colin was merely observing the scene, a kind of bored expression on his face and feeling like the fifth wheel again. He often did. Connor and Hank worked together like a well oiled machine and Colin thought that he was in the way. Hank called Connor “son” sometimes. He knew it was a term of endearment or something you would call your buddy, but the way Hank treated him made Colin think they had a somewhat deeper bond. Which of course they had after all they’ve been through together. A friendly pat on the shoulder or the back, a hug when Connor came out of a dangerous situation unscathed. Colin never got that. And it hurt him though he would never, not even under torture, admit to that.

He was simply “hey, Colin” to Hank. Another android, who just happened to look exactly like his best friend and kind of adopted surrogate son.

Colin sat back against the backrest of his bench where he sat beside Connor, who was still deeply in conversation with Hank before he turned his head around, catching your glance.  
The first few times it happened you had averted your eyes, like you had been caught staring at something you shouldn’t have. You didn’t do that anymore.

Wait, was that… a smile? Yes! Faint, but it was there. Just like with Connor he showed off those perfect dimples as he rolled his eyes dramatically at the two squabblers at his table.

You had to chuckle at that and looked down at the counter briefly before you met his eyes again. Maybe he was not such a hopeless case as everyone thought after all.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Colin had come out of his shell even more around you. The first time he smiled at you, a real smile, it really took you by surprise. It looked different than Connor’s. A tad bit more serious, not as relaxed and open. Like he was still battling some unseen demons behind his deep brown eyes.

Another day

Colin had asked if he could accompany you home one night. It was way after 11pm when you closed up that day and Colin said he had a bad feeling about letting you walk home on your own that night. Mind you, the neighbourhood wasn’t the best and with the crime rates at their peak at the moment, well, it wasn’t unlikely for you to get mugged while out on the streets at that time of day.

He had waited at the counter, arms propped up on it while chatting with you until you had put everything away and were ready to leave.

You had to admit he looked good. Even after a full overtime shift at the DPD chasing criminals, solving crimes, putting away the bad guys (that was your romantic vision on his job) not a hair seemed out of place. His casual dark suit with the blood red shirt didn’t look crumpled or worn at all, neatly combed brown strands of hair exactly where they ought to be.  
Colin preferred to wear shades of red, whereas Connor chose to go with more blue-ish hues.

Another way to differentiate those two. Not that you needed an obvious visual like that.

“So, what made you come and pick me up today really, Colin”, you asked as you two walked down the streets. The city and neon lights reflecting on the still wet pavement.

Colin swallowed hard.

“Is this an interrogation? I wanted to do you a favour.”  
“A favour”, you asked puzzled.  
“Y… yeah. Like… Scumbags are everywhere and I… just…”, he trailed off, putting his hand in the pockets of his slacks.

Oh.

You smiled up at him thinking about when it was that he got so cute and shy around you. A blush dusting his cheeks, you could see it even on his dimly lit face.

Silence followed. Heavy, meaningful silence. It was his way of saying more than he liked to admit.  
You dared to speak out what you hoped he was thinking right now.  
“I like you too, Colin”, you said when you were sure he wasn’t gonna finish that sentence and hooked your arm around his, cheek pressing against his upper arm.

Did you imagine this or did he exhale deeply just now? When you looked over his face didn’t give anything away.

A few days later

“They don’t trust me”, he mumbled, lifting his chin from his chest as he looked at you with a hurt expression in his eyes.

“That’s not true! Connor would put his life in your hands. He already did! Countless times if I recall right”, you answered, drying of the glasses and mugs from earlier today. The shop was quiet again, it was short before closing time again.  
“That was because he had to”, Colin huffed, his smile was a bitter one.  
“I don’t believe that. From what I understand you’re quite close aren’t you? You’re always putting your heads together when you’re here-”  
“That’s for the job, nothing more. They despise me. Both of them. And so does the rest of that bunch.”

You sighed. Oh dear, existential crisis shortly before midnight. Sounded vaguely familiar.

“Col… I don’t think they do. Listen, I know Hank has kind of a… difficult time with you. But maybe just because you’re the exact twin of his partner…”

Colin huffed again.  
“One should think that old drunkard is used to seeing things double…”  
“Colin”, you chided, looking at him with pleading eyes.  
“Sorry…”

He got quiet again, only the sound of clinking glass and ceramic on the sink audible.

“Do you?”  
With a small voice, too small to be his own in fact, Colin addressed you again, making you look up from the sink in question.  
“Hm?”  
“Trust me.”

Again, a big question for this time of day. But this was an easy one.  
“Of course. Yes. I don’t know what would make you think otherwise.”

He didn’t answer that and buried his head in his arms on the counter.  
“I don’t know. I…”, Colin let out a frustrated and drawn-out growl before peeking up at you shyly, looking for a right way to say what was on his mind.

“Connor has a hickey.”

It was your turn to look at him now, a bemused smile on your lips with eyebrows drawn up.  
“Oh. Does he now?”  
You chuckled.  
“I didn’t know he was seeing someone.”

Colin slid onto the stool beside him, a bit more dramatically than necessary, like his limbs had suddenly turned into jelly, making him look all kinds of lanky.

“Yeah. Apparently that cute receptionist has finally succumbed to his intense and awkward staring sessions. I saw it just under his collar. Not so sneaky…”, he gestured vaguely at the spot on his own neck.

“Well, that’s good! He really needs a life besides the precinct”, you offered earnestly.  
“Hank lost his shit when he saw them sucking face the first time”, Colin chuckled and told you about how poor Hank and himself had stumbled in on them in the hallway to the evidence locker, pressed up against the wall the other day.

“Connor was real grabby and all that shit. I’ve never seen him stand up straight so fast. Oh, he was so embarrassed and Hank nearly tore him a new one before she scuttled away and he did his shirt back up. Legendary.”

Colin had broken into a full blown smile now.  
You matched his expression and could clearly imagine the deer-in-headlights-look Connor must’ve sported there being caught and getting an earful about public display of affection to that extent.

“Hank has to face the facts. His boy is growing up”, you smirked, rinsing another set of mugs. Colin drew circles with his index finger on the countertop, regarding them intently.  
“Guess so.”

That beautiful smile faded into a somewhat somber look.  
“What is it”, you asked as Colin seemed to be lost in his own head once again.  
He looked up at you searchingly, like he was contemplating whether or not to open up now.  
“I… I kinda want that too.”

Oh, that sweet Colin. He was yearning for love. You had to admit, it made your heart ache a little for him.

“A hickey”, you asked innocently, pulling his leg.  
He just threw an incredulous look your way.  
“No! I mean, yes. Technically that would be involved.”  
“You want a significant other?”

Huh, how about that.

“Kinda, yeah.”  
“Well, what’s stopping you? You’re a good guy. I bet you wouldn’t have problems getting to know someone.”

You meant what you said though he watched you as if you had suddenly grown a third eye on your forehead.  
“Riiiight. Yeah, well get in line of the people wanting to be near me for more than five minutes”, he huffed bitterly, pointing a thumb over his shoulder.  
“Colin, that’s ridiculous.”  
“No. It’s not…. I might not be made for it. People still eye me carefully. Cautiously. I’m not even sure I’m in control of myself completely.”

Wow, his insecurity ran deeper than you thought. How were androids exactly different from humans now?  
“You sure as hell seem to me as if you’re perfectly in control now”, you assured.  
“That’s just for show”, he mumbled.

Another minute of silence passed as you put your mind around what had just happened. Colin was pouring his artificial heart out in front of you, looking like a small boy all of a sudden.  
Gone was that cocksure aura, the snarky undertone and hardened features.

He was heartbroken for something he hadn’t experienced yet and envied his colleague, friend and predecessor for. Poor Colin. His voice was quiet, so unlike him. He was usually a little louder, the kind of person you heard before you saw him.

“I haven’t even used my backdoor yet.”

The glass you were holding nearly slipped from your grasp at his words, your eyes going wide.

“O… kay… That was a bit too much info, Col”, you chuckled a bit embarrassed, feeling your cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.  
Colin looked at you, realization dawning on him slowly.  
“What…? No. NO! God, no! Ew, you’re gross!”  
He scrunched up his face.  
“I meant a ‘real’ backdoor okay? In my program.”  
You exhaled a breath you didn’t know you were holding. Thank god.

“The one Connor used to cut ties with Cyberlife for good. Mine doesn’t work. And I don’t know if that’s a good or a bad sign yet. I’m not sure they’ve given up on hijacking their prototype troubleshooter. Or one of them”

“They haven’t attempted yet, have they? Chances are it’ll stay that way right? Come on. You can’t let that weigh you down all the time. You’ll notice should it ever happen and then you’ll have Connor’s knowledge and Connor himself. They’ll never get you.”

You smiled at him and he smiled back crookedly, not seeming completely convinced.  
“Also… Sorry, for implying… you know…”  
You felt horrible that your thoughts had wandered into that direction without hesitation.  
“Got a dirty mind for a cute face like yours, anybody ever tell you that?”  
You grinned, biting your lip.  
“Sorry, Col. My mouth is so fast sometimes my brain has difficulty catching up.”  
“Figured as much.”

You looked at him then, seeing that cheeky grin you would’ve gladly wiped off his face.  
“You’re a little shit, anybody ever tell you that?”  
“All the time, sweetcakes. All the time.”

He accompanied you home again that night, the goodbye at your front door a little different than the ones before.

“Did you mean what you said earlier?” Colin asked, leaning on the wall beside your door.  
“Regarding what?”  
You fished for your keys in your bag.  
“Me being worthy of love?”

Looking at him, standing there like he did. You had to admit, you were a little bit attracted to him. Maybe even crushing. Like you had crushed on Connor for a short while too.

“Y… Yes. Yes, of course I meant it. You’re a decent guy, Colin. If you would let people get close to you instead of pushing them away they’d know that too. Or maybe you should think before you talk sometimes. I heard that helps.”  
He raised an eyebrow playfully.  
“I’d be real careful now”, he smirked.

You left the key in the keyhole, not opening the door just yet, smiling.  
“What I really mean is… You deserve to feel love and be loved in return. No questions asked. Colin, I don’t know what you’ve been through. I don’t know if you’ll ever be able to tell me. But you’ve gotta let go of the past sometime. You can’t let it define your whole future. What’s done is done and has shaped you into who you are now. And quite frankly, I wouldn’t want you to be any other way. You’ve kinda grown on me, more than I planned to.”

It was bad. Talking about feelings at night was bad. You tended to say things that were too true to be voiced out loud. What you just said was one of those things.

His mouth twitched, one side curling up in a goofy smile.

“You’re kind of my favorite human too”, he admitted and pushed himself away from the wall. You felt your cheeks turn a little warm at that.

**And now it’s time to decide:**

[❤️ fluffy ending (just the cute stuff, safe for everyone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301724/chapters/55810153)

or

[🖤 dark ending (non-con, nsfw, not safe for everyone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301724/chapters/55810195)


	2. fluffy ending (safe for everyone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you chose the fluff ending! I can’t blame you! This boy needs some love too and gets so little.
> 
> There’s no warning wating here for you.

Colin came to stand before you.

“Would you… I mean… Can I…”, he stammered, his hand twitching. His gaze was so intense, deep brown eyes flicking from your eyes to your lips and back. Was he ‘breathing’ faster or did you imagine the soft barely audible whirr of the coolers coming to life?

You bit your lip.

Oh god. Was he implying…? Well, it was not like that would be totally out of your comfort zone. You felt kind of of drawn to him, even more after today’s revelation. You had a soft spot for him. A really big soft spot. Was that enough though for this step?

You wouldn’t want to get his hopes up just to see if you really wanted to be with him. He was a piece of work. He really was. But did he not deserve a chance at this? Did you not deserve a chance at this?

It had been quite a while since you last had a meaningful relationship and you were not above admitting that you felt kind of lonely some days and nights. Maybe you could make this work? Maybe he would be the one to sweep you off your feet? Maybe he would be the one to finally make you happy? You would never know if you didn’t dare to try.

You nodded slowly, your hand unconsciously reaching for his, rubbing the pad of your thumb over his knuckles as his grip tightened.  
“Yeah”, you breathed out, “you can.”

With that you leaned up, silently asking him to meet you halfway. He did bend down but stopped before your mouths finally met.  
“You’re gonna regret this. You know that, right?”  
His voice was just a whisper, a sad kind of sureness to his words that made your heart sink.

Why would he say that? Did he think that this was not what you wanted? That you did this to do him a favour?  
The longer you stood near him, felt the heat radiate off of him, the more you thought that this was what you had wanted all along but were too scared to admit to yourself.

“Why do you say that, Col”, you whispered back, your other hand resting on his waist, bunching up his dark jacket.

He brought his other hand up to brush his knuckles featherlight over your cheek in a loving gesture. And damn if that didn’t make your heart rate spike.  
Oh, he was capable of such softness.  
You should’ve guessed. He was a big softie in disguise. Soft only for you.

“People always regret me. I have no illusion about that”, he answered honestly and licked his lips, “so thank you for giving me this one time.”  
His smile was a bitter one.  
You huffed out a sharp breath, rubbing his side.

“Oh Colin, you know I could never regret you”, you finally said, allowing yourself to let your heart speak rather than your brain. Then you closed the last few inches between the two of you and put your lips on his.

He didn’t move at first, scared, inexperienced and nervous but soon mimicked the movement of your lips.  
Tentative, sweet and so full of devotion. He sucked on your bottom lip, hand cupping your jaw. He was high on the feeling that was running through his whole system, on the sensation it sparked as he got a little more eager, parting your lips to slip his tongue in.

You moaned into his mouth and were surprised yourself that he elicited such a sound from you with a simple kiss. Damn, he was a natural. Why had you tried to deny yourself this? A tingle in your belly making you feel all bubbly.  
You let him explore your mouth, let his hand caress your face and flank. Let him feel what he was so desperate to feel.  
It felt so right. Colin felt so right.

You held onto the nape of his neck, keeping him close as you lost yourself. In the middle of the night by your front door. In the arms of an android.  
Wow, what a plot for a cheesy b-movie.

Soon, too soon, you had to break away for some air. Unlike him you needed the oxygen to function. Your lungs ached for it, while your heart ached for more of those sweet kisses.  
He leaned his forehead on yours, puffs of warm air against your lips.

You grinned dopily up at him, marveling at his face, so relaxed, so handsome. His eyes were closed, lips slightly parted. Had he still worn his LED it would have probably spun a bright yellow.

“I get it now”, he murmured.  
“What”, you huffed out a laugh.  
“Why Connor is so keen on this.”  
“Seriously? You’re thinking of Connor now?! I must’ve done something wrong then”, you slapped his chest playfully.

He chuckled at that, opening his eyes finally.

“No. No you didn’t. You did everything right.”  
He pecked your lips once more.  
“Do you think… we could… do that again?”

The hopefulness in his voice was endearing, eyes wide and shining with almost childish joy.  
You had to chuckle too.  
“Yes. Yes, we totally should. How about we take the party inside though, hm?”

You twisted from his arms without waiting for his response and turned the keys. Grabbing his hand you encouraged him to follow.  
“Come on, Col. Or got any second thoughts?”

His smile was sincere, honest and you thought you felt the weight being lifted from his shoulders just that bit that would finally allow him to enjoy things fully.

“No. No second thoughts at all”, he answered wholeheartedly and let you lead the way.


	3. dark ending (not safe for everyone, non-con, nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you chose the dark ending! Who am I to judge? The guy is better when he’s bad. Be warned, this is not a happy place! In fact it’s heavy. If this is a sensitive topic to you, please go back now! Very mature content ahead!
> 
> Rape, non-con, explicit language, descriptive violence/abuse and sassy boy being sassy.

He came to stand before you and you felt your heart begin to pound in your chest.

“Colin, you’re such a sweet talker, you know that? Always saying what a girl wants to hear”, you chuckled away your nervousness, running a hand up your neck.  
He smiled at that, a glint in his eyes.  
Neither of you said anything for a moment before it became awkward.

“So, you gonna head home now or…”, you asked to keep the conversation going.  
Colin simply studied your face.  
“I don’t really want to…”, he said lowly.

Oh.

You weren’t sure if this was the right thing to do, asking him inside. Well, okay, he was your friend and you had nothing to hide in there. And yes, maybe you did want there to be more between you. Still, somehow it didn’t feel right to let anyone in. Like letting him into your apartment somehow meant letting him into your life. If that made sense. Were you ready for that too?

But Colin had been in a strange mood today and you knew why now.

Maybe he just needed some friendly company to take his mind off things. You could do that. You could be a good friend. Even if you had wanted nothing more than to go to bed once you arrived. It had been a long day for you too.

“Do you… do you wanna come in”, you finally asked, fiddling with the sleeves of your jacket.  
“I’d love too.”

Colin smiled and followed you up the stairs and through the hallway into your small apartment.  
You flicked the lights on with your elbow and set your bag aside, shrugging out of the jacket.

“So, what do you wanna do? Watch a movie? Talk? I mean we already did talk today but…”, you turned around smiling as you walked into the kitchen, “wait, just let me get something to drink. I’m thirsty as hell.”

“Oh, I just bet you are”, Colin chuckled over a small clicking noise and followed you a moment later.  
You rolled your eyes at him and took a bottle of water from the fridge.  
“Colin, behave!”

You gulped down half the bottle in nearly one go before you set it down on the counter, laying out your hands flat on the surface. Nearly jumping out of your skin as you felt Colin’s warm hand on your upper back, stroking between your shoulder blades.

“You look tense, (Y/N). I could help you with that…”  
His voice was low in your ear and it sent shivers down your spine.

“Ah, you don’t have to. It’s just muscle strain from work. I’ll be fine in no time, don’t bother”, you answered almost too hastily, rolling your shoulders to shake off his hands.  
It wasn’t unpleasant per se. But were you really close enough for that kind of touch yet?

“It’s no bother. I would love to.”  
A second hand joined and suddenly he was massaging your neck. You tried to squirm away from his grasp, wanting to turn around. It didn’t sit right with you somehow.

“Please, Colin, I don’t want this now.”  
He was exhaling a long drawn out breath that sounded more than just a bit annoyed and a heartbeat later you felt his grip loosening.

“Why are you shying away now? I thought we were going to do this…”  
“Do what”, you huffed back, irritated yourself as you turned around to face him, trapped against the counter.  
He had a dark look about him, eyes suddenly like stone, not one bit of softness in his gaze.

“Are you gonna make me say it? Or would you rather I show you”, with a sudden flick of his wrist his hand was covering the crotch of your pants, stroking with the heel of his hand.  
You were shocked for a moment to say the least before your brain came back online and you shoved him off with all your strength, making him stumble back a step or two.

“Get off me Colin!”  
Your heart sped up. What was he thinking?! Oh god, did he think inviting him in meant…?  
“What’s that gonna be, sweetheart? Playing hard to get”, his lips curled up in a nasty grin.  
You made little steps to the side, trying to back away from him, looking for something you could use to defend yourself with. Where was that useless knife block now?

“Colin. I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but we never said anything about this”, you tried and found your voice shaking.  
“Oh, but you showed me. You were so nice today. Nicer than usual. And we talked about the things that were on our minds. Is that not what lovers do?”

He took a slow step forward again, crowding you, pinning you against said counter. Damnit, you were too slow.  
“We’re not lovers”, you spat.

A dark chuckle left his lips.  
Colin reached for your face with a tenderness that was so contrary to his other actions but you ducked your head to escape his touch.

“Come on. Is this not what you’ve been wanting? I saw the way you looked at me, like you were undressing me with your eyes. Cause I look exactly like him. Ever since I strolled through that door of your nice, little cafe you’ve wanted me to do this to you. I know”, he whispered close to your ear.

“I did no such thing! And now quit that bullshit and let me go Colin or I swear…”  
“What? What are you gonna do? Hurt me”, Colin chuckled again, “go on, try it. It won’t do you no good though.”

He let go of your hands as if to prove a point. Haughty bastard. And even though you knew he was probably right you wouldn’t stand by and let him do what you thought he was up to.  
You punched his chest with closed fists, his arms and anywhere you could reach before you went for his face when he caught both your wrists.

“Enough of that”, he chided and pinned them down on the cold surface of the counter again. “You don’t stand a chance against me sweetheart. And quite frankly, I think you want this just as much as me.”

With the last word hanging in the air, his lips touched your neck so wrong and tender, instinctively going for the pulse point.  
You drew in a shaky breath as he sucked on your skin, trying to shake him off. It was no use, his grip was like iron. He rolled his hips into yours, groaning at the friction the repetitive motion caused.

“Colin, please… what is wrong with you?! Please stop”, you whined, hoping he’d come to his senses, trying to get away from that hot mouth and that hard bulge pressing into your hip bone.  
“This isn’t like you.”

He didn’t react to that and kept on sucking. Oh. Right. A hickey. The one thing he was jealous of was now gonna remind you of this horrible encounter for a while. And then some.

With a wet sound he let up from your neck and hummend in contentment.  
“Perfect. You look perfect like this. Marked by me. Mine”, he praised lowly.

He regarded his work, regarded the dark spot he had just left on you and you tried to use his otherwise occupied mind to twist out of his grasp and brought a knee up to his crotch, missing and settled on kicking his shin as forcefully as your panicked body would allow instead.

Yes! He jerked away with a groan and you took the opportunity to run for the hills. You felt his hand brushing the back of your shirt but he couldn’t get a hold of it and you made it to the door. Thank god!

No. Nononono. You tuned the handle every which way. No you hadn’t… Had he? It was locked!

“Do you think I’m a moron sweetheart? I might not be the most experienced but I sure as hell am prepared”, he smirked as he slowly walked over to you like the predator he was made to be.  
And in that moment you saw it. Why Cyberlife had chosen this model as a ruthless hunter. Sent out to inflict pain and suffering. His face held no sympathy, no gentleness, nothing human.  
He looked like the devil himself. A devil in an expensive suit.

“Colin, I… I’m begging you. P… please, j… just let me g… go “, you hiccuped, the first tears spilling down your cheeks as realization hit you that you had nowhere to run, back pressed against the door.

Colin clicked his tongue, mocking pity on his face.  
“Oh, sweetheart. I’m not gonna hurt you. Don’t be scared… I just wanna know what it’s like to be loved”, he tilted his head with a devious smile, “and I know you want it too.”

Oh god, please no!  
You dashed for the living room, trying to stall the inevitable.  
Looking around you saw… The window! But where would you go? The fire escape? He was way faster than you, he’d get to you eventually. Instead you stood behind the couch as he entered the room.

“Come back here, okay? Just let me make love to you. I bet you would’ve let Connor fuck you against your kitchen counter, right?”

You panted, from crying and shock and the short sprint to the not-safety of your living room.

“I know you would’ve. Everyone always thinks he’s so fucking much better than me”, he gritted out bitterly. “I… I can be him! I technically am! I can be so much better than him even! So why do people always prefer him over me?”

Colin looked genuinely desperate, eyebrows drawn together, staring at you from the other end of the couch. You were ready to run again should he make another move.

“Connor is weak. Connor is always just so… human. Too human for his own good. He is not human!”  
Colin was enraged. Shit, he was scary like that, totally gone was the person you had come to know and like. Your hands trembled more and more.

“You… you looked up to him once didn’t you”, you felt your voice breaking with every word but Colin seemed to be talkative now. Maybe he’d let up if you agreed with him. Talked him down. You had to at least try, or else…

“For what? For bringing me back to life like some kind of Lazarus? For making me live through this hell of a life? So I’d be kissing his feet for the rest of my days thanking him for being such a selfless hero? Bullshit”, Colin spat out disgusted.

The faintest and by far the most cruel smile played around his lips, barely visible but you saw it. It sent liquid fear down your spine.

“He wanted you once.”  
Your eyes widened in disbelief. What?

Chuckling, Colin went on.  
“Yeah that’s right. Sweet, little Connor had the hots for you before he took to fucking that little reception girl. He was just too scared to admit it and settled on something less. But I knew. I saw it. I felt it when we interfaced for information exchange at the job. He tried to hide it from me but I felt what he wanted to do with you. Or to you. And believe me, there was nothing sweet about that.”

The amount of malicious glee in his voice was alarming and you shook your head in denial. No, it couldn’t be. You shouldn’t listen to him.  
He nodded in response.

“Oh yes. He wanted you writhing and moaning and screaming his name at the top of your lungs. He wanted you with your face buried in the pillows as he fucked you hard on all fours. Wanted to bang you in that little bathroom stall at your workplace, begging him to fuck you deeper. He wanted to ravish you, bend you over his desk at the DPD to show you who’s in charge. He wanted you to be his submissive, little whore. And guess what? That’s exactly what I’ll make of you.”

That smile felt wrong, like you saw him through a distorted mirror. You felt dizzy. No, that’s not what Connor would’ve done. Colin was just fucking with you mind.

“No…”, you denied weakly. You wouldn’t let him. You would never let him do that.

God, just what kind of malfunction was it that had made him so cruel in the last half hour?  
Could it be that Cyberlife had slipped some of his old code back into his system? He had told you earlier that he was scared about that. That would’ve been a hell of a coincidence though.  
He just kept on smiling and took a few steps into the living room.

“Come on sweetheart. There’s no shame in wanting this too, you know?”  
“I… I don’t want-”  
“It’s about time I have something Connor never had”, he said, looking you straight in the eyes, setting into motion again.

You looked around feverishly. There was nowhere to run. Shitshitshit.  
Calculative he made his way around one side of the couch and you took the chance to run around the other side. It was futile you knew, your legs almost too wobbly to support you but sheer panic carrying you forward anyway.

You made it to the hallway, almost to your bedroom. Maybe you could lock yourself in. Maybe he would just leave. Maybe things would go back to the way they were before.  
You didn’t understand what was happening to him. With him. How could he change so fast and drastically?

But then you felt a hand grabbing your wrist and you knew you were doomed.  
“Gotcha!”

Colin pulled you against him, arms around your upper body, keeping your back secure to his chest. His hands started to roam your body, never letting go enough for you to attempt another escape. Stroking your belly, your breasts and thighs while his nose was buried in your hair.  
You whimpered when he started to hum, legs failing you and you would have crumpled to the floor had he not held you like that.

“C… Colin… nooo…”, a wail escaped you when his hand travelled up your neck and to your cheek. You squirmed again, not accepting the fate you were about to suffer.

Colin merely chuckled at your struggles.  
“Huh. I knew you were a feisty one…”

All of a sudden you saw a chance and bit his hand. He hissed, shaking it to relieve the pain on his sensors before he spun you around and pushed you up against the wall harshly.  
“Fucking bitch! You’re gonna regret that. You know that right?”

His face was so close to yours, a fire blazing behind those cold, brown eyes.  
You spit into that arrogant face.  
“Fuck you!”

He averted his gaze, a smile playing on his lips again as he loosened his grip on you.  
“No, fuck YOU.”

You felt the back of his hand collide with your cheek with a loud smack and fell to the floor, head hitting the ground. Then darkness engulfed you.

***

You slowly came to, drifting back into consciousness. God, your head was pounding like crazy. Thighs hurting as if you had done the splits all day.

Groaning you decided against opening your eyes. No, not yet.

You felt as if your whole body was moving, rocking back and forth heavily, like you were on a ship in the middle of a hundred-year storm. But it was a comfy ship at least. All cottony and cozy. Still it made you dizzy and you felt a strange pressure on your body. No wait. In your body? What…? What was that breathy noise?

You slowly popped one eye open and for a second your heart skipped a beat.  
Colin was hovering above you, bare chest and bare… You looked down your body. Oh god, no!  
You were naked too and with a start realized that it was not a ship that was rocking you so brutally.

“Hah! Ah… Rise and… mmmmh… shine sweetheart. I started without you… hah! I hope you didn’t mind,” Colin thrust into your body lazily, moaning and groaning as he violated you with vigor, “I take it you’re didn’t. Wet as you were… mmmmh…”

Suddenly you were wide awake, adrenaline pumping your body to full alert. Please no. You tried to move but he had your wrists secured with one hand above your head, his hips pinning you to your bed.

“Colin, please stop. Please… aaah”, you moaned involuntarily as he hit a sensitive spot inside of you. God, he’s way too big, it hurts. You didn‘t want this. He had to stop. Please, he had to stop.

“You’re hurting me… oohhh… please don’t do this”, you choked out as your voice breaks. You didn’t want to moan, make him think you actually find this pleasurable but your body betrays you.  
Tears started to form in the corner of your eyes and spill over, running hotly down your cheeks.

He chuckled as he picked up his pace, pounding away into you.

“Not a chance sweetheart. Uhhhh hmmmm… This feels too damn good”, he winked at you as you try to close your legs which of course is impossible. It hurts so goddamn much. You whimper and mewl, not being able to be quiet anymore. Oh fuck no.

Colin’s lips hovered over your face.

“I think I have to shut you up though I really love the way you beg”, he said before he presses his mouth down on yours fiercely, biting your lip so hard you thought you tasted blood, pushing his tongue past your lips..

You keened, wanting to be anywhere but here. How did this happen? How did the hell your night take such a turn? When you two left the cafe everything was fine. Had it not been?

“Mhhh, yeah, that’s my good girl. There’s my good little whore”, he murmured into your ear, kissing every patch of skin he could get a hold of. It disgusted you to no end. Those awful wet sounds of skin slapping against skin made you sick to the stomach.

You tried to escape him again, to duck away but it was no use. You were trapped.

“Colin… don’t ah!… please. I can’t… you’re hurting me. It hurts so ooohhh… bad”, you babbled, trying everything to get him to let go of you and stop this painful torture. You were trembling by now, the pain becoming too much. God, he was so violently pushing in and out of you by now, those breathy growls would forever haunt you.

“Then why ahhh… are you moaning sweetheart? Oh, I wish Connor could… mmmh…. see you like that. All laid out and wanton… oooooh… fuck yeah, just like that… I bet it would kill him to know I fucked the one he so desperately wanted to have”, he laughed wickedly, moaning loud and with satisfaction.

You hiccuped again, broken sounds leaving your lips as he again sped up, hitting so very deep. So very unpleasant. He needed to stop before he hurt you beyond repair. Then again. You were long past that point already.

“Fuck… Colin… no… I aaaah! I can’t take it anymore. It’s too m… much. I can’t please, you’re too big for me. Ooooh…. Just stop this madn…mmph”, a hand clamped down over your mouth and your eyes widened in shock. It was hard to breathe suddenly and your eyes bulged, cries of despair leaving your throat but not your mouth.

“Yeah, that’s better. Has no one ever taught you when to shut that nasty mouth of yours,” he scolded you and kept on thrusting, bottoming out with every movement. Fuck, you were not made for his size.

“You know what I’m gonna do? I’ll head over to his place later. I know he’ll be up. And I’ll show him just what kind of slut he fell for. Oh yeah. All those beautiful things I’m seeing now. He’ll hate it.”

He was laughing again, throwing his head back as he drilled you into the mattress.

“Oh fuck, you feel so good. So tight wrapped around me. It’s been a while huh? That’s why I’m too big for you?”

As if to put emphasize on that he thrusted in to the hilt forcefully, hips flush against yours and you screamed a muffled, whimpering and desperate scream.

“I wanna come so bad. I wanna claim you, taint you. Fuuuuck, I wanna make you mine.”

You silently pleaded for him to just come then if he wanted this so bad as tears flowed freely.  
At least then all this torture would be over.

Colin kissed your jaw again and with a few last erratic and painful snaps of his slender hips he came, a feral growl ripping from his chest into your ear, his forehead resting on your shoulder. You felt his cock twitch and warm, artificial seed filled you. You wanted to howl and disappear. Disappear from this bed, this apartment, this world. God, you felt so dirty. And it hurt so bad. Colin had broken you for sure. Your body and more importantly your soul.

You were bawling your eyes out, your voice scared away a while ago. Hiccups and shivers racking your whole body. It was pure agony, you felt the throbbing deep within you, like your insides were on fire.  
Shit.

“Whoa, sweetheart. That was perfect…. Fuck yeah”, he chuckled in your ear, feeling him smile against your wet cheek, completely pleased with himself and high on a post-coital haze.

“I don’t understand why you were so keen on NOT doing this”, he nuzzled your neck as you lay there staring at the ceiling blankly, “or did you wanna wait for another occasion, hm? Oh! I bet you wanted to make my first time real special huh? Yeah, you wanted to pamper me and held back all this time because you’re my good girl, isn’t that right?”

You snivelled. Even with him almost crushing your body, so much warm skin yours, you shivered violently.

“There’s no need to cry, sweetheart. You did perfect”, he cooed and cupped the top of your head, pressing a tender kiss to your cheek.

Colin pulled out of you and you winced, wanting to curl up until the pain faded away. God, what had he done to you? And why? Whywhywhy?

You lay on your side and felt the reminders of his horrible actions trickle out of you and down your thighs as a pain shot through your lower abdomen. God, you were so tired.  
He was doing up his pants, shirt hanging loosely on his shoulders as did his tie, a pitiful smile on his lips.  
“I think I might have torn you, huh? Well, next time I’ll be more gentle. I promise.”

You heard a zipper being pulled up and closed your eyes tightly, sheer terror making your body shake.  
He clicked his tongue.

“Don’t be scared sweetheart. I’ll let Connor know the things he missed out on. Every single, little detail of it. Damn, he will be so jealous. For once I’ll have something he’ll never get. He’ll never know how beautiful you look when you cry and whimper.”

A dark chuckle reached your ears.  
You peeked up at him with hopeless eyes, whispering a silent “please don’t” as he knelt beside the bed, stroking your hair with a curious smirk. He was dressed already.

“‘Please don’t what? Tell him how wide you spread your legs for me?”

Connor shouldn’t know about this. No one should know. Ever. Still you hoped for someone to get you out of here now.

“That bastard had it coming. He’ll be sorry he didn’t have the balls to tell you. You deserve so much better than this prick. You deserve me”, he smiled and stood up, fixing his tie one last time, just like Connor did.

No, no one deserved someone like him.

“Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be home soon.”

With that he left the room. And you heard the front door open and close.  
Then it was eerily silent. And you wailed. Wailed and wailed until you fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
